


失败婚姻（七）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇在答应朱一龙的求婚以前，曾有一段失败的婚姻。





	失败婚姻（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 快要完结了。  
> 下一次更新的时候，会有一个和巍澜联动的小番外。

朱一龙手上的腕表分针刚走过一半的表盘，调解室的门就打开了。

他先是看见小助理耷拉着脑袋，像是运河边的纤夫被生活压弯了腰。然而紧随其后的白宇脸上却是从未有过的轻松，Omega看向他的眼睛闪闪发光，等不及消沉的小助理就兀自绕过他，蹦蹦跳跳到朱一龙的面前讨了一个满满的拥抱。

白宇下颌上好几天没打理的胡渣刺得朱一龙脖颈发痒。

他在朱一龙的耳边笑出声，熟悉的调子完美地复制了三年前《镇魂》片场上跟在「哥哥」后面的笑。朱一龙感觉到怀里的人心房颤动，便松开相拥的手臂，轻抚Omega的背。“哥哥。”怀里的人突然发声，脖颈上的刺痒须臾延伸到了耳廓，熟悉的称谓在良久的平静之后如汹涌澎拜的潮水将白宇的轻松雀跃拉成了一条苍凉悲壮的白色地平线——

“我终于可以回家了。”

他念到「家」的时候，语调染上了浓重的鼻音。

白宇埋头在朱一龙的脖颈间，不用想也知道自己一定是红了眼眶。

他用力在朱一龙的外套上又蹭了几下，欲盖弥彰地磨红脸颊，才笑着抬起头，从外套口袋里掏出一张纸在朱一龙面前摊开。朱一龙看着纸质文件末尾「同意户籍迁回」几字在眼前缓缓展开，愣了愣才回味过来白宇所谓的「回家」究竟是什么。

终于没有束缚住他自由的失败婚姻了。

他的小白能以一个离家许久的孩子的身份回到父亲身边去。

小助理站在白宇身后，他从调解室里出来，还在为白宇撤诉的决定抱不平。直到现在，他的心底忽的生出一丝认同，眼下的白宇最迫切最需要的不是困难重重的公平。他只是想回去，只是想回家等待一身的伤在时间里痊愈。

可是，凭什么。

凭什么本就已经被判决结束的婚姻，需要用据理力争的调解才能拿回应得的东西。凭什么所有人都一致认为，离婚的Omega回到前夫的身边只是时间问题。凭什么只有在作为Alpha的朱一龙介入下，警员才会把白宇当做不再属于前夫的Omega。

难道唯有开始另一段婚姻，离了婚的Omega才能彻底与过去决裂。

如果是这样，那场让白宇失去所有的判决又有什么意义。

白宇仔仔细细地循着折痕又把纸质文件叠回去，小心翼翼地放进口袋。正要走，只听背后调解室的大门又重新打开，两个警员带着他的前夫走出门。他的脸色应激似的苍白起来，本能地抓住了朱一龙的袖子，被他龙哥拉进怀里背过身往外走。

然而前夫还是注意到了。

前夫很不喜欢光鲜亮丽的演艺圈，但也不妨碍他对活跃在镁光灯下的Alpha和Omega明星如数家珍。彼时白宇也曾是他们之中的一份子，他的事业鼎盛期因为婚姻而昙花一现，婚礼准备期里电视台孜孜不倦地追着他延续了好几个月的热度。

所以他一眼就认出了护着自己曾经的配偶离开的影帝。

他挣脱了两个警员在走廊大喊：

“朱一龙！你是朱一龙吧！”

“你为什么会和白宇在一起！你们这些年一直都有联系对不对！”

“他是什么样的人你知道吗！他今天能借你离开我，以后也会借着别人离开你！”

“他为什么拍一部网剧就能火得一塌糊涂，那时候他才出道几年，圈子里那么脏，谁知道多少人睡过他！我和他结婚是被迫的，我看到他就觉得恶心！”

白宇一怔。

他宛若被按在那张熟悉的手术台上，忍受着剖腹剜心，疼得喘不过气。

如果可以，白宇真的很想就在这里停下脚步，回头往他前夫的脸挥上一拳。

白宇离婚后在自卑和愧疚中不断地责怪自己，甚至不敢回应朱一龙的感情。为什么他曾经的丈夫不爱他，不爱他永远善意甜蜜的笑容，不爱他细心打理的生活琐事，不爱他偶尔绞尽脑汁的浪漫。他只是单纯觉得，或许这个Alpha只是不懂得如何体贴。失去孩子的时候，所有长辈都将矛头指向白宇，责备他不能带来一个Alpha的孩子。他的前夫在人群中默不作声，白宇心想，那或许就是Alpha沉默地宽慰和无声的爱。

最后一次开庭，他自愿放弃所有就是承认一段婚姻无法维持都是他的错。所有人都在指责他，没有任何人为他辩解，连他自己也被潜移默化没有开口。

直到今天，他前夫把一切的谜团都解开了。

他什么都没有做错，原来他什么都没有做错。

前夫看着白宇转过头，一向温和亲人的Omega望向他的目光绝望中带着狰狞，所有美好的伪装悉数崩塌露出满身防备的刺。Alpha太习惯于Omega的温驯，早已忘记了他们也有脾气和力量，也会疼痛和悲伤。

“宇哥！”

小助理拿出朱一龙的外套，假意给白宇披上，顺势将他推着往前走。

出了一楼走廊，再走几步路过玻璃门就是警局大厅，外面已经聚集了许多闻讯而来的记者。无论走廊上发出任何风吹草动，他们就会像争食的鬣狗端着镜头冲进来。朱一龙的事业和生活都太过平静，他们需要一个建立在三金影帝桂冠上的爆炸性头条。

最好是能够颠覆影帝十几年温和的印象，好让自己做个揭露真相的勇士。

白宇被朱一龙揽在怀里，没能挣脱他哥举铁80KG的手臂。

这个可能出现的头条火花，被朱一龙轻轻松松摁灭在白宇的心底。

临出门，朱一龙从小助理的百宝口袋里掏出鸭舌帽和口罩，把他捂得严严实实。他吸了吸鼻子，声音沙哑：“哥哥，所有的Alpha都会像他一样吗？”

朱一龙挑眉，觉得有些匪夷所思，反问道：“你觉得我像吗？”

白宇还真的仔仔细细审视起来，气得朱一龙舔着后槽牙提起自己的外套盖住他的头。他心满意足地带上城堡里最珍贵的宝物飞向自己温暖的巢穴。看，城堡里的无知者，只有在龙离开国土的时候，才明白蒙尘珍宝的所在。

一时间，所有的镜头和闪光灯都齐刷刷对准了龙的珍宝。

可他被护在朱一龙的臂膀里，藏在外套和鸭舌帽垒起的屏障内，只余一双明亮的眼睛窥看熙攘人群头顶温暖的阳光。嘈杂的人声就在他耳边，白宇听见了好多演艺圈里Omega演员的名字，长长的连成一串巧妙地避开了他。

忽的有人高喊了一声：“会不会是白宇！”

人群立刻就炸开了，高举的麦克风浪潮一般涌上来。

朱一龙眼疾手快地把白宇塞进了保姆车。而后影帝优雅地转身，像一道坚实的门堵住所有热情高昂的目光，他不痛不痒地说了几句官方发言匆匆钻进车厢。有几个占据最佳位置的镜头悄悄对准了昏暗车厢里的珍宝，被释放着攻击性气息的龙一把拍上了车门。

白宇这才从朱一龙的外套里钻出来，看着车外逐渐消失的人群。

后面是隔着遮光膜阴晦不堪的天空。

他心里的石头完全落地了，堰塞已久的心湖瞬间决堤。白宇岁上朱一龙深情的目光，恍惚有种回到过去从头来过的快意。也不知是不是突然不好意思，朱一龙起身拿过纸巾盒递给他——白宇这才发觉自己是哭了。

太尴尬了，他苦笑，低头却委屈地止不住眼泪。

小助理把车开进酒店的地下车库。

天色已经不早了，白宇从车上下来的时候眼眶还有些薄红，浑身散发着一股释怀后的疲倦。他跟着朱一龙到酒店房间里，缩在沙发上抱着腿看朱一龙向小助理交代公司的事务，当然也包括了今天的新闻。出道至今没有半点绯闻的影帝，怀里突然出现了个神秘的Omega，简直就是全演艺圈喜闻乐见的消息。

其实在路上，翟老师和彭老师早就按耐不住来旁敲侧击。

拥有女团级别的表情管理功底的影帝面上淡定从容，光秃秃的手指却在「确定屏蔽对方消息」的对话框里，轻快地选择了「确认」。


End file.
